Fourze Driver
The was Kamen Rider Fourze's transformation belt that was given to Gentaro by Kengo Utahoshi. It was invented by Kengo's father Rokuro Utahoshi while researching Core Switch. The original purpose of this driver was for space travel by utilizing Astroswitches until the appearances of Zodiarts. Design The Fourze Driver consists of the following parts: * - The main central screen in the Fourze Driver's middle. As each Astroswitch is activated in their Switch Sockets, a graphic representing the switch's respective limb turns on. * - A piece of equipment installed in the rear part of the Fourze Driver's Pit Control Base that touches Fourze's abdomen. It directly supplies energy to Fourze's suit. * - Pronounced as 'ASX Forty-Hundered', it is the Fourze Driver's main computer installed within the motherboard unit below the Status Monitor. Four core chips with high stability, called act as CPUs, operating at 2.0GHz each. It also contains the speaker in which transformation and attack annoncements are spoken through. * - The Fourze Driver's exterior. It is a control interface that allows the user to insert Astroswitches into it. * - Sockets embedded into the Fourze Driver that Astroswitches are plugged into. It prevents Cosmic Energy from leaking out when using the Astroswitches. Different shaped Switch Sockets prevent Astroswitches without the corresponding shape from being plugged in. * - The Fourze Driver's red push switches located below the Switch Sockets. Pressing it forms a circuit between the Astroswitches and the Fourze Driver, allowing Cosmic Energy to flow through, enabling transformation and Module summoning. This is why all four Switch Sockets must have Astroswitches within them to transform. * - The Fourze Driver's main handle on the right side of the belt. * - The Fourze Driver's main lever. Pushing it will draw out the Astroswitch's energy, enabling transformation. * - The Fourze Driver's strap. It automatically adjuts itself based on the wearer's waist sixe. * - Small grey buttons on either side of the Fourze Driver located above the Circle and Square Switch Sockets. Pressing them will release the Fourze Driver from the wearer's waist. * - Plate sections with 5 holes in each attached to the Power Harness. They dissipate heat generated by the ASX-4000. Functionality Transformation To transform into Fourze, the user must first insert four Astroswitches into the if they weren't there already, and flips the red down, turning on the with each thrown Transwitch, to begin the countdown. Afterwards, the user pushes the on the side of the belt and raises his right arm in the air. Finishers By switching on a correspondent Astroswitch, or a combination of Astroswitches, before pushing the Enter Lever again, Fourze can perform a finishing attack. While executing a Double Limit Break is possible, it was risky as it would completely drain an Astroswitch's power for a while, rendering one of them useless until they were completely recharged. History Origin The Fourze Driver was invented by the father of Kengo Utahoshi, based on his research in Cosmic Energy. The Circle, Cross, Triangle, and Square Basement designs were based off of the pillars in Kyoto, where Utahoshi and his team researched the Hole over the city. Later history 5 years later, Gentaro used the Fourze Driver once again to fight alongside Riders old and new against Foundation X. Not long after, Gentaro, in a last attempt to persuade Sanagiman to redeem himself, ultimately destroyed the belt by throwing it into a vat of molten steel at a factory as a sign of truce, his act was understood and accepted by Kengo. He later borrows the Fourze Driver from his present day self to fight alongside Wizard. After the future Gentaro returns to his own time, Haruto gives the Driver back to the Gentaro of the present. Afterwards, as the rest of Kamen Rider Club lamented its destruction, Kengo was certain that, as the Fourze Driver was Gentaro's friend, it would always return when it was truly needed. Notes *Fourze can access his other States without changing into Base States. It was done by activating the switch before transforming. It was first used in the first fight against the Sagittarius Zodiarts by transforming straight into Cosmic States, in order to protect the critically injured Tachibana. *The Fourze Driver is also donned by Mitsuki Endo of Kamen Rider Girls, who represents Fourze in the group. *Unless future events change the circumstances, this is the first time in the franchise that a main Rider's Belt has been permanently destroyed willingly by its user. **However, the Driver appears again in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders. Though the movie is said to take place before the 2017 events in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum, the assistant director has admitted that he forgot the Fourze Driver had been destroyed.https://twitter.com/jumpeishiokawa/status/915194214987657216. However with the official statement that the post-credit scene/Build's cameo in Ex-Aid: True Ending takes place a whole year after the film, and Heisei Generations FINAL taking place a week after it, it would place Heisei Generations FINAL in the year 2018, an entire year after the Fourze Driver was destroyed in Movie War Ultimatum. External Link *TV Asahi's page on the Fourze Driver Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Fourze) Category:Kamen Rider Fourze